Love Conquers All
by Sadistic Hufflepuff
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is over are moving on engagements,marriage,babies all up until seventeen years after the Battle, when Albus Severus Potter goes to Hogwarts.What was left out. characters unless noted ,belong to J.K. Rowling
1. An Engagement at Last

Ginny and Harry had been dating for three years,since just after the Battle of Hogwarts. It was their anniversary and everyone expected Harry to propose. They all wondered what he was waiting for,Harry and Ginny practically lived together, a fact that everyone but Mrs. Weasley knew.

Harry wouldn't tell Ginny were he was taking her all she knew was that it was in Muggle London,and she should dress nicely. She had just finished putting on the dress Harry had recently bought her when she heard the doorbell of her Hollyhead flat."Come in!" Ginny called excitedly.

Ginny soon felt those all to familiar arms slip around her waist,and Harry rested his stubbly chin on her shoulder.

"Guess who?"

"Hmmm...Taylor Lautner?"Ginny giggled while snaking around to peck Harry on the cheek."Hello,are you going to tell me were you're taking me?' "asked Ginny."

If I told you that it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it."came the reply.

Thirty minutes later,Ginny found herself in her favorite was the restraunt they had their first date at, an Italian restraunt called**_ Chizella's_**.Harry had even reserved the booth they had sat in,and they ordered the same thing they'd had all that time ago.

Ginny was surprised when a giant chocolate cake,her favorite,was delivered to their table. Her surprise was even greater when she saw a ringbox in the middle of the ginormous cake. Harry took the box from the cake,and got down on one knee in front of a already misty-eyed Ginny.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley,will you marry me?"Ginny could only nod. Everyone in the packed restraunt had been listening and now cheered as Ginny threw herself into Harry's arms.


	2. Good News All Around!

Ginny woke up the next morning,and her eyes flew to her ring. The ring was beautiful it was a golden band,with the inscription "Love Conquers All",and a beautiful diamond set in the center. Ginny had cried when she'd read the engraving.

She wanted to show her mother as soon as she got to the Burrow,but she took her ring off and stored it safely in her pocket. She and Harry planned to tell the whole family at once during Sunday dinner.

As soon as Ginny came through the Burrow's fireplace,it was to hot to walk from the apparation point,Molly's eyes seem to fly to Ginny's ring. Ginnycould see the dissapoitment in her eyes when there was no ring.

"Mum,I know what your thinking,but remember you've already got Bill and Percy married ,and George is engaged to Angelina."Maybe this would be fun after all if only to see the look on her mum's face later.

Everyone else arrived around five for Sunday dinner. Ginny who had been off,and decided to spend the day with her mum was definitely glad for the companyBill and Fleur,who was pregnant,came through the fireplace. They were soon followed by Percy, Audrey, Ron, Hermione,who was dating Ron,and Harry.

Dinner was done by around six. Ginny anxiously held Harry's hand under the table while fingering the ring in her pocket. She squeezed Harry's hand. It was now or never.

Suddenly,she stood up."Everyone we have an announcement to make",she glanced at Harry who gave her a loving eyes now glanced her ring finger,which she had carefully put the ring back on. She held up her hand "we're engaged!"

Mrs. Weasleybegan to cry and hugged her daughter "My baby,my baby..."

Mr. Weasley clapped Harry on the back so did Bill,Fleur,Charlie(who had unexpectantly came),Percy,Audrey,George,Ron,and Hermione.

The rest of the night was spent as happily as it had started. They went back to Harry's after making it even better for her.

Things were in full swing at the Burrow the next day. Ginny had a game that next day so she had most of the day off,and her mum took full advantage of the time. Ginny got to the Burrow was handed full list of things that needed to be looked at. Her mum looked as if she had been up all night.

"Mum," said Ginny "how long have you been at this?"Mrs. Weasley looked up surprised. She'd been so busy she hadn't noticed Ginny come in." Oh,all night?"

"" You do know it's eight o'clock in the morning,right?

"My,my,my...well when there's work to be done. I've just finished a list of everything we need to do.

" Wow" Ginny said, "Mum slow down we're going to have plenty of time. Harry and I talked about it. We want to have the wedding on our anniversary,exactly one year after we got engaged. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the idea of being engaged,but since I'm here I might as well get something done."

"Great now first things first dear you need to pick a theme for your wedding.I've got some magizines here with some lovely you have one in mind?"

"No,not really when I was little all I thought about was the dress,and the shoes,and Auntie saying how badly her tiara clashed with my hair."Mrs. Weasley laughed at this.

So Ginny was thrown into a morning of flipping threw magazines,but she couldn't find a theme that felt right. She was definitely glad when she looked up at the clock it was one and she had an excuse to leave. She had to pick up Harry's godson,Teddy, from his gran. Teddy was very glad to see her ad had been a few weeks since he'd stayed with Harry Andromeda immediately saw the ring on Ginny's finger,upon seeing her stare Ginny told Andromeda the whole story. She congratulated Ginny and had little Teddy do the same. She then asked if they had a date yet, knowing Mrs. Weasley's love of doing everything quickly and efficiently. Ginny told her the date which Andromeda thought was cute .

With that Ginny and Teddy were off to Number 12 Grimmauld Place were Harry had moved into shortly after the war,and waited for Harry to get off work.


	3. Press Release

A/N Thanks to the two people who are following me and the one person who reveiwed this next chapter is for you.

"Unkie 'arry"was the first thing Harry heard upon apparating back home after the hard day's work at the Ministry . Teddy ran into his arm,like he always did.

"Hi,Teddy!",Harry laughed."Have you been good?"

Suddenly, Harry heard a call from the bedroom."Harry can you come here for a minute? "

So,Harry sat Teddy down to his blocks and went into the bedroom were he found Ginny sitting on the bed. She had her gym bag ,sitting stuffed full to the brim, she was ready for the game.

Harry went over to the bed and gently kissed Ginny on the forhead.

"Hello Love , how was your day? "

"It was fine but I spent the morning looking through wedding magizines with Mum. She insisted we at least try to pick a theme."

"So,did you pick one?"

"No,of course not."Harry sensed a bit of defensivness here,so he changed the subject.

"So,I know you didn't call me in here to talk about the morning you spent with Mum. Don't get me wrong, it sounds interesting,but what's it that you need, my lady?"sad Harry with a silly bow that made Ginny laugh.

pHarry had also warmed Ginny's heart with his words, her mum was his.

"Well,"said Ginny still laughing. "I want you to bring Teddy to the game ,Dad,and the rest will be there to. I'm going to tell Gwynog after the match. I'm sure she'll want to make some sort of press release. I want all of my family there to celebrate, all of them, so invite Andromeda". It was Harry's turn to smile.

Later that night the whole Weasely gang, Harry, Andromeda, and Teddy, who was playing with Bill and Fleur's eldest daughter Victoire, were at the Hollyhead Harpies pitch. Fleur was due with her second child any day now and hadn't wanted to go to the game. She was painstakingly aware of every possibly danger to her unborn child and it had taken a lot of coaxing from Bill for her to realize they would be in a box,and therefor safe from any rouge bludgers. Mrs. Weasley had been surprised,but could only be happy and fuss over her.

As the game began Ginerva Weasley,Seeker,was playing for the love of her life. though the fans didn't know. She felt as if she had to win fo everything to work out. The final score was Holly-Head Harpies 990-Chudley Cannons 40,much to Ron's dissapointment.

So it was in high spirits that Ginny approached Gwynog Jones, Holly-Head Harpies trainer and manager,hand in hand with her fiance.

"Gweyn," said Ginny using the team's nickname for their trainer "I have something to tell you."

"Hmm.."said Gwenog only half listening.

"You're going to want to make a press release." That got Gwenog's attention! Ginny held up her hand which Harry happened to be holding"We're engaged!"

Ginny had been right within a week the happy couple was on every wizarding magazine there is.


	4. Desisions,Desisions

A/N I've actually written up to chapter 6, but I'm not going to update them all at once,because I'm having some trouble writting Chapter 6 and need something to update. In the mean time check out my one-shot Mirror of Erised Revalation:Professor Snape",and I'm working on one now to clear my head called "Animagi Polyjuice" that I'm really excited about. For a great rose/scorpius fic chec out HP-Forever-XX page. Without further adu Chapter4"

Within a week the happy couple was on the cover of every wizarding magizine there was, but theywere starting to feel the pressure the press was putting on them for wedding details.  
>Ginny had the vague idea of a color scheme,but really only an idea of pearl and gold, and only hoped it would work on her bridesmaids. Other than that she couldn't seen to get Faeries off her mind.<br>They has decided on a simpler venue for the wedding, it would be at the Burrow. Ginny wasn't guest quite sure about the guest list and put it off for far too long. She finally decided to just get it over with.  
>They were all sitting at the table for another infamous family dinner,when she decided to work on it after,so when everyone cleared out,and her Mum was sending the dishes to the sink she stayed behind.<br>"Mum,"she said"I've been thinking ,and I want to get a rough draft of the guest plist. The press has been all over me 'Who's invited?Who's invited?',and the truth is I don't know."  
>"I thought you'd never ask!"exclaimed Mrs. Weasley clearly pleased."I was staying off your back,because who's invited to your wedding is your decision. I was going to wait until we absolutely had to, but you guys stay after everyone else,and we'll get started."<br>Slowly,everyone trickle out through the fire place. Bill and Fleur were the first to go, since Victoire was tired,and Fleur wasn't feeling well. The rest of the family all left Harry and Ginny behind them.  
>Harry and Ginny decided to just spend the night. The next day was Saturday, so Harry was off and Ginny had a game so she had most of the day. She and Mrs. Weasley worked late into the night,inviting all of the family,members of the DA,Order of the Phoenix,and just about everyone else Ginny really wanted to invite.<br>Ginny insisted that all those loved one who died during the war have any honorary place, and even went as far as to get a perch in Hedwig's honor,a gesture that Harry to tears.  
>Around midnight however Bill suddenly came through the fireplace. "Fleur's gone into labor! She's already at St. Mungo's." Ginny and Mrs. Weasley tore the house, going to wake the men.<br>HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG  
>They finally arrived at St. Mungo's aroung 12:30 a.m. Everyone else arrived shortly, they were all excited about the newest Weasley.<br>They spent the next few hours waiting for any news, during which time Ginny fell asleep in Harry's lap. Around 2 Bill came out asking fo her. Harry was sorry to do it, but he woke her.  
>Mrs. Weasley began to argue that she get to see her grand-daughter first,but was silenced by her husband's explanation rhat there was probably something more behind it. Ginny got to Fleur's room , and she smiled at what she saw in the bed. What it was was a very tired Fleur smiling at her second daughter, Dominque.<br>Fleur looked up smiling at Ginny as she entered the room,."Hello,Ginny!"Fleur beamed."Look at her Dominque Ginerva Weasley!"  
>"G-Ginerva?"stuttered Ginny.<br>"Yes we had a question for you actually, as you now Gabrielle's Vic's godmother," started Bill.  
>"Will you be you Dom's?" ,finished Fleur.<br>"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I would be honored!"  
>""Wonderful!"exclaimed Fleur,"Do you want to hold her?"<br>"Oh,certainly!"said Ginny.  
>"Fleur gently handed the bundle of pink that was Dominque to Ginny. The little baby cooed up at her god mother. Harry now came to stand by girls who had forgotten Harry and Bill were in the room.<br>"She's adorable!" said Harry.  
>"She certainly is."<p> 


End file.
